


The Mystery Husband

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2019 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: All of these aspects made him [Tsukishima] even more attractive to both students and faculty. The only reason most hesitated to approach him was because of a bright gold band he wore around his ring finger.-TsukiHina Week 2019 Day 6 and 7: University AU and "Roommates"





	The Mystery Husband

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry! Thank you to Katsumi and Cat for their help and support this week! We did it, you gays!

Within the Archeology department at the prestigious University of Tokyo was a professor who was considered by both students and faculty to be the most handsome man on campus. Tsukishima-sensei was over six feet tall, with a handsome face, high cheekbones, blond hair, and golden-brown eyes obstructed by a pair of black-framed glasses. He was still quite young, but passionate about his work. His lectures were well-organized and detailed, and he was known to do additional lectures about some of his favorite subjects. 

While it was clear that he was highly intelligent, he wasn’t considered arrogant. He was a strict and no-nonsense professor, but he cared about his students and was very patient with them. He took time out of each day to sit down with his students between classes and answer any questions they might have. 

All of these aspects made him even more attractive to both students and faculty. The only reason most hesitated to approach him was because of a bright gold band he wore around his ring finger.

However, he never mentioned his spouse to any of his students and even the faculty seemed not to know anything. Eventually, Tsukishima-sensei's smart and curious students had decided to get to the bottom of this mystery.

They huddled together in the corner of the classroom, whispering their theories as they waited for their professor to arrive.

"I bet he's married to a model," a student claimed.

"Probably. He's so handsome. I can't imagine him married to anyone less attractive than him," someone else said.

"Sensei doesn't really seem like a vain person. He's probably married to someone passionate like him. Maybe an artist!"

"Do you think he's married to a man or a woman?"

“I’m _ sure _ it’s a man.”

“You really think Sensei is gay?"

"Have you seen his preppy style clothes? He's definitely not straight."

"I would have thought he was asexual. He doesn’t really show interest in _ anyone_.”

“Maybe the ring is fake?”

“It’s like a _ 24 karat ring! _ That _ can’t _be fake!”

The door swung open and Tsukishima-sensei walked in, his fine leather briefcase in hand.

"Good morning," Sensei greeted with his usual nod. "Please take your seats."

The students scrambled toward their seat, not wanting to make him wait.

One of them, a short brown haired young man raised his hand and spoke up. 

"Sensei, I have a quick question before you start. You never talk much about your spouse, you know. What are they like?” He asked boldly.

Other students held their breath. They didn’t expect anyone to be that bold.

Sensei merely raised an eyebrow at the question. 

“You should know I’m married to my work.”

There was a collective sigh that swept through the room. _ What kind of answer was that? _

“Now, please open your book to page 106,” he continued in a stern tone. They knew he wouldn’t accept another personal question.

At the end of the class another brave student approached their teacher with another question.

"Sensei, are you attracted to men or women?" she asked curiously.

Tsukishima sighed. He was familiar with this pattern. He probably dealt with it every year.

"If you don't have any questions about today's lecture, then please go to your next class," he dismissed.

The students remained vigilant of anyone who interacted with their teacher in hopes of finding some clues regarding his mysterious, faceless spouse. 

Apart from the usual faculty members, they would sometimes see a tall and handsome man, dressed somewhat casually, with shoulder-length brown hair and freckles. Sensei would meet him in the cafeteria at lunch time and they enjoy a quiet meal together. They seemed very close and comfortable with each other with their soft smiles and relaxed conversations. Some students also reported that they could see a similar gold wedding band on the man’s finger so it was possible that _ he _ was Tsukishima-sensei’s husband. 

A different man once came to pick Tsukishima-sensei up from a faculty party. He was described as even taller than the first man, stunning, with sharp eyes, a fit body, and silky black hair. Tsukishima reportedly called him 'your highness' in a fond but teasing tone. Nobody was able to confirm if he was wearing a wedding band or not, but some students believed him to be Tsukishima’s mystery husband.

However, one visitor that they immediately disregarded was a young man named Hinata who was often seen visiting sensei at the university.

He looked _ young _. They assumed he was also a college student although no one seemed to recognize him. He had fluffy, bright-red hair with an undercut, and a sunny disposition. He was quite hard to miss.

He came in just as class ended and approached Tsukishima’s desk with a big grin.

“Kei~” he called in a loud, but warm voice.

This cry left the students stunned. 

Someone gasped. “How dare he talk to Sensei so intimately?”

“Is that _ kid _ trying to flirt with a _ married man_? How shameless,” another whispered. 

However, Sensei turned to face the young man before him and his expression turned soft.

“I’ll be done in a minute,” he said.

The young man smiled. “Take your time. I’ll wait for you.”

The students were left shocked and confused by the interaction, enough that one of them decided to act. A young woman picked up her bag and walked over from her desk over to the wall where Hinata stood while others looked at them discreetly on their way out.

“Hello,” she greeted with a shy smile.

Hinata returned her smile tenfold. “Hi. You’re one of Kei’s students, right?”

She nodded before taking a quick glance down. His hands were unfortunately inside his pockets hidden from view. She couldn’t remember seeing a ring or not when he came in.

“You refer to Sensei so casually. Are you close friends of his?”

Hinata hummed, as if thinking for a second before offering her a cheeky grin.

“I’m his _ roommate_,” he told her.

“Oh.” _ That made sense. _

The young man was probably a cousin or brother of a friend of Tsukishima, she rationalized. Her teacher was probably renting out a room for him as a favor to his friend. And that explains the familiarity between them if they know each other well.

“Why do you ask?” he asked in return.

“Oh.” She replied as honest as possible, “I’ve never seen someone being so familiar with him.”

He laughed. “Yeah, it’s hard not to be when you’re rooming together.”

After a quick conversation, she bid him goodbye and hurried out of the classroom to find her fellow classmates. 

Tsukishima, briefcase in hand, went over to greet the young man properly. Making sure no one was left in the classroom, he used his free hand to hold the shorter man’s face and pull him into a slow, sweet kiss. His lips were warm and earnest as they moved against his, making Tsukishima’s heart swell with love.

He finally pulled away and sighed. “_Roommate? _ Really, Shouyou?”

The man, Shouyou, gave him an impish grin. He pulled his right hand out of his pocket to touch Tsukishima’s face tenderly. A matching gold band rested on his ring finger.

“It’s not a lie, Kei. But the less your fangirls suspect me, the better.”

Tsukishima nodded.

“Also, you can’t expect me to believe that you don’t like messing with your students like this! You bully!” Shouyou laughed.

He snorted, not holding back his smirk.

“But I’m _your_ bully,” he stated.

-

[To: The Investigation chat]

EVERYONE, I FORGOT MY WATER BOTTLE IN TSUKISHIMA-SENSEI’S CLASSROOM AND YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT I SAW WHEN I WENT BACK.

[Send]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina for more TsukiHina!


End file.
